Soccer, love and dogs
by crzyjllybn
Summary: A part of Nakatsu knew that staying at Sano's during the off season from soccer was a mistake. He knew that somewhere inside of him he still felt for Mizuki and seeing them together would just hurt. But he did anyways and finds himself in a whole lot more trouble than he bargained for as he tries to find new love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second fanficiton ever, feel free to completely hate/ love it, or feel absolutely nothing for it. Although Hana Kimi is my number one manga I don't own any of the characters except for Ema whose name I just came up with ;)**

Mizuki walked out of class and stretched. When she flopped her arms down she accidently hit the petite girl standing next to her who had on a judo outfit.

"Ow"

"Sorry Ema"

"Sometimes I feel like you do this on purpose." The girl looked up at her friend with a pout. Mizuki found it so cute that she started to ruffle the girls hair, knowing well that it irritated the girl.

"Ok Ashiya, leave the poor girl alone."

Both girls looked up at the same time to see Sano standing by the door with a heavy gym bag on his shoulder. As always Mizuki ran fast to him and hugged waist, making him drop his bag. Instead of protesting he simply hugged her back causing them both to blush.

"If you guys find it so embarrassing then why do you guys hug so much?" Ema asked.

Mizuki didn't let go of Sano when she responded "Because I missed him."

Ema laughed "But he was gone for a week."

Mizuki-"It was a devastating long week."

"Shouldn't you be used to it already though. I mean before he moved here about fi….(started to count with her fingers) no about four years and about some months ago you guys had been separated for a whole year."

Sano turned to face her "It's not really something that can be explained."

"Yeah!" Mizuki chimed in, finally letting go of Sano "Don't worry though, you'll find somebody one day and you will see how painful it is to be apart."

"If its going to bring me pain I don't see the point in it. Either way Im going to go change, I stink. Bye."

"The coach still did not let you participate?" Sano asked curiously as they started to walk toward his car. He held a firm grip on his girlfriend's hand.

"No, he still wants me to rest."

"That's good. When I saw your brother today he also mentioned that you should rest."

"Why did you see my brother? Oh right he picked you up from the airport. How was your trip by the way?"

"It was nice my parents wanted to see you again. My dad is finally grasping the concept that your female."

Sano looked down to see his girlfriend's surprised expression.

"You cant blame the man. When I went to formally introduce you, you had your usual clothes on so you looked like a guy."

"But!" Mizuki whined "But I crossed dressed for so long its not my fault that I tend to have a boyish sense in fashion. Plus you were the one that told me to wear comfortable clothing without telling me what we were going to do." She panted a little before continuing, "although I probably should have figured it out since we were in your home town. Oh hows Shin by the way?"

"Still in love with you."

"Yeah that was a bit awkward."

Both got in the car.

"Talking about a guy whose in love with you, guess who is waiting for you at home."

"Yujirro!"

"Him too."

"My brother?!"

"Actually he's at work."

"My dad? No hes over seas." She looked lost in thought. "Shin?"

Sano let out a sigh and didn't reply he just kept on driving. They finally got to the Mizuki's house and they walked toward the door. Occasionally he would look her directions and laughed at the fact that she still had not figured out something obvious.

As she opened the door she yelled out "Im home" to no particular person. Suddenly however, she was embraced by a tall and blonde man that was wearing a jersey.

"Miizuki, I love you!"

That's when everything clicked into place, of course it would be him. Irritated that his best friend was hugging his girl friend for that long Sano smacked the back of his head, causing the young man to release his grip and wince in pain.

"Sano! That hurt."

Ignoring their usual behavior Mizuki looked up at her best male friend "Nakatsu! Welcome!"

**Don't ask me why she tells Nakatsu "welcome" I just didn't want to leave it at her simply yelling out his name. Oh and don't we all love it how Sano refers to Mizuki by her last name LOL. **


	2. Nakatsu crying like always

**Hello! Believe it or not I actually love this story a lot, which is the only reason that I have not dropped it. Hopefully someone could review. Talking about review, sorry to the only person that has left a comment but I can't separate mizukixsano! I love the pairing too much. **

Nakatsu looked down at the love at of his life with a gleam in his face. As always she was pouting. Some jokes later they made their way into the kitchen. Suddenly thirsty Nakatsu opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water which caused Sano to complain about familiar he had gotten with the house. It was not his fault though, his best friend had left him all alone in the house he had no choice but to get comfortable.

"Are you serious?"

Mizuki started to laugh "Oh come one Sano, were friends so its fine. By the way, can you pass me one too?"

"Sure" he opened the refrigerator and took out a drink. After he passed her the bottle they went to the living room. Nakatsu and Mizuki both sat down on the same couch while Sano chose to stand. "This brings back memories."

"Really, Nakatsu? But we have changed it around a lot since you were last here."

That was true. When he first walked in he felt completely lost. Actually he was convinced that it was a completely different house until Sano assured him that they had not moved.

"Not the house, the three of us together." Sniffle, sniffle tears began to fall out along with some snot "I really missed you guys. Oh great I told myself I wouldn't cry!"

Mizuki gave a heartwarming laugh and a gentle pat on his back "We missed you too. But still we saw each other a few months ago remember, at the wedding?"

"Yeah so stop being a blubbering mess. You're supposed to be a man by now." Sano said with a chuckle.

"Hey, real men cry too! It is not my fault that I am overflowing with emotion."

"Ok, ok." Sano passed him a tissue. "Here blow your nose."

He blew his nose so hard that it broke the tissue. Mizuki jumped back surprised and Sano quickly gave him another tissue.

"Don't blow so hard you can give yourself a nosebleed."

Sano chuckled "That's funny coming from you."

"I don't do it that hard."

"Oh really."

He knew they were a couple but the way they acted like a couple was annoying. No he had to be positive, positive Nakatsu! As their best friend it was his job to support them! Plus he was over her, completely over her. There was no ounce, as he looked at her cute angry face he could not hold back from smiling. They stopped and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that this was going to be harder than I thought."

"What is?"

_Wow, after all these years I'm still in love with her._

"Nothing" He glanced over at Sano who had an expressionless face. _Damn he was good_.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Not gonna"

This continued for a while even after her brother got home. The doting brother however rushed them out of the house quick since Nakatsu was beginning to cough and it sounded like a cold. He could tell that the brother only did it because he didn't want to his little sister to get sick, so he laughed it off. It bothered him a bit because he was not able to finally tell Mizuki the surprise. She had not even bid them goodbye since she was too busy playing with Yujirro.

Seeing his sad expression Sano laughed. "Don't worry you have more than enough time to tell her."

"Yeah" he said smiling, hugging the box of tissues he was forced to bring "I do."

"Oh and I am warning you, if you get me sick there well be hell to pay."

"But Sano!" He whined before coughing, again.

**I am so sorry Sano! I really love his character but I find him kind of difficult. I don't want to make him to mean but I can't make him to fluffy either. Hope I did good. I wont know unless people comment….SO PLEASE COMMENT! **

**Either way feel free to read my other fanfiction that I update more than this one, it's a crossover with Skip Beat! and ****Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume. Oh I was also thinking about making a crossover with Skip Beat! And Hana Kimi, sound interesting to anyone? **


	3. Trouble

**Me: So who likes the new summary? Anyone? Hello am I talking to myself? **

**Sano: No we are here **

**Me: But you are not real**

**Sano: True **

**Nakatsu: Since were not real you should just make me and Mizuki end up together **

**Sano smacks the back of his head **

**Still in Nakatsu's POV **

Sano suddenly stopped in front of what seemed to be a diner.

"How did you know I was hungry?" Nakastu said before coughing.

"I didn't." Sano replied as he got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. Nakatsu got out and followed him.

When they entered he was surprised to see that Sano was very familiar with one of the waitresses. They went to a booth and sat down and he also noticed that they didn't have a menu.

"So were not eating?"

"I already ordered."

"We just got here."

"I used to work here so I know the menu and the people here."

"Ooooh." Nakatsu said as he nodded his head. Soon enough a short waitress passed by and placed a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"This should make you feel better in no time." She said in a weird Japanese that reminded him of somebody, he just didn't remember who. Then she turned to Sano and was about to asks him something when a group of guys came in. Although they were all different there style was identical, all had spiked hair and were covered in tattoos and piercings. One however, who reminded him a little of Mizuki's brother with his blonde hair, seemed out of place in the pack since he was the only one that was quite and had no piercing or tattoos what so ever.

Sano looked away and told Nakatsu to do the same. The waitress rolled her eyes and went to seat them.

"Who are they?"

"Trouble…"

"I can tell but…"

"Don't ask, not here. Just finish your tea and lets go."

Nakatsu looked up and saw a guy with multiple piercings in his face walk toward them along with the natural blonde. When they made it to their table the guy with piercings just laughed while the blonde just silently stared at him and they continued walking. Suddenly the one with piercings turned around and walked back to Sano.

"Hows that little ball of fury leg? Is it healed yet?" He asked with sarcastic concern and then he turned and left.

Sano didn't answer. Although the tea was burning hot Nakatsu gulped it down and they both got up and left. They made it to the car and drove away in silence. Nakatsu was confused and had a lot of questions but did not have the nerve to utter even one.

"Nakatsu," Sano said suddenly said breaking the silence "if you want to stay here you have to do only one thing."

"What is that?"

"Stay the hell away from that blonde guy."

_Wait what?!_

**Oh by the way **_**this**_** from now on means thought. So if it is in Mizuki's point of view than it would be her thoughts and similarly if its Nakatsu than it is his. Anyone getting excited reading the story?**

**Blonde guy: No one is reading it remember? Cause this story sucks**

**Me: Oh shut up, or else I would leave you nameless forever **

**Blonde guy: Your story still sucks **

**Me: Shut up before I get Kuon on you! **

**Cain Heel suddenly appears.**

**Blonde guy: You….you…you can't do that! This isn't a crossover retard! **

**He beats the crap out of the blonde guy and turns back into ****Ren Tsuruga. **

**Ren: How did I get into this mess? I am not even from this manga. **

**Me: Yeah I know, I was bored. Now go back to Kyoko and we'll just pretend this never happened! **


	4. His desire and his guilt

**My cat rolling around on her back is hilarious. But this isn't a story about my cat so back to the good stuff. Oh and thank you commenter, never in my life would I have imagined someone telling me I am funny….especially when I am talking to myself. **

**Nakastu: Why not I do it all the time and it makes people all the time**

**Sano: People are simply laughing at YOU **

**Nakastu: Why are you so mean?**

**Sano: Its payback for this chapter **

**Nakatsu: What happens in the chapter?**

**STILL NAKATSU's POV**

Nakatsu walked out of the building and into the street. Something seemed off but he just could not tell what it was. Then he heard a heavenly voice calling his name and when he looked up there was Alice, wait no Mizuki dressed up as Alice, running toward him with open arms. Before Nakatsu could reason what was going on, his "other mind" took over and he was having a nose bleed and opened his arms. She ran right into them. They cuddled for what seemed to be forever.

"How's my young fierce lion doing?" She asked excited "Oh I know, winning the World Cup again, hee hee hee."

Confused Nakastu raised his arm and realized that he was carrying a trophy. _Oh wait I think I remember it all now._ _Well not really. Ahh who cares! _He went back to cuddling Mizuki. _Wait a minute what about Sano? _

Suddenly he appeared. Nakatsu began to shake and shiver until he realized the hot babe that was clinging off his shoulder playing with his hair.

"Sano who is that?"

The beautiful women looked at him in confusion "What? What are you asking silly? It's me Umeda-sensei, the doctor from your high school. Don't you remember me?"

Nakatsu started at the women and suddenly his memory confirmed her words to be true. _Oh yeah, how could I forget all that. Wait, aren't I forgetting something else? _He looked down and realized that Mizuki was gone and so was the trophy.

_Wait, where did she go? _

"Mizuki! Mizuki!"

He ran outside and suddenly he was in a club he always went to.

_What! No I wanted to find Mizuki!_

"Nakastu?"

He turned around and there she was in a beautiful blue dress. Her face was bright red, and she was looking down on the floor.

"Mizuki, where did you go I was looking for.."

She scratched her head and looked up while flashing her innocent smile.

"What I did earlier was a little weird right? I am just so embarrassed. It's just that I missed you so much."

"No, it was nice to finally be the one on the receiving end."

"I was wondering" she said looking around "if we could go somewhere more quiet."

They went out and walked a few steps into a diner. Sitting down side-by-side in a booth, they talked about meaningless things. Suddenly, feeling warm and comfortable Nakatsu looked down at her, into her eyes and repeated an old question.

"Mizuki, wont you choose me instead of Sano? I promise to never make you cry."

Her face went blank, and then she looked down.

_Everything was going fine why did I have to go and ruin it! _

She looked up at him again and before she could mumur out her rejection he covered his ears. But she pushed them away and grabbed his face, before he knew what was going on her lips was against his. He didn't understand what was going on but he didn't care. He kissed her back with all his might. _What was I being so self conscious about? Mizuki is with me and Sano has Umeda-sensei. _

"Baka!"

He shot up fast from futon that Sano had laid out for him. _Oh right Sano and Mizuki are together, I never won the world cup….and Umeda-sensei is a gay mean man! _

"Sorry, I am so sorry Sano I didn't mean to!"

Sano turned around from the kitchen table to face him with a confused look on his face. That's when Nakatsu realized that he was talking on the phone. Turning around he hung up the phone and got up and walked toward him.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's ok. All good things must come to an end."

Sano arched an eyebrow. "Would you like some lunch?"

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?"

"It's 1 in the afternoon."

"Oh" Nakatsu said.

Sano went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of either hot tea or water in a take out cup.

"Is it from that diner from last night?"

"Yup, the chef made you another tea. Apparently this one is really good for the common cold."

"Ahh" Wait wasn't the diner that we made out in, in my dream, the one where he took me too. Nakatsu's face stared to turn red from remembering his dream "you know I think I'm feeling better."

Sano looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh come on, just admit your sick. Your face is all red and you voice sounds weird."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah I think I might need that tea."

Sano laid the cup in front of him and he slowly started to sip it down.

After letting out a sigh Sano muttered "Mizuki, I can't believe you chose that retard."

Because of the dream it felt as if Sano had said that Mizuki really had chosen Nakatsu over him. Choking on the tea he started to cough really hard. His red face got even redder. After he stopped chocking he saw Sano coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water. Tears started to fall down his eyes, _sorry I imagined you with Umeda-sensei_.

"Does your throat hurt that much?" Sano asked a little skeptical. Sano looked at him with genuine concern on his face. _Stop being nice to me when I am dreaming about making out with your girlfriend!_

To his surprise Nakatsu nodded, although he was actually lying.

"Ok, well…" he scratched the back of his head "just lay down and I well go down the street and get you a cup of soup."

He shook his head. But Sano ignored him and went anyway.

"Arrg! when you act all nice it just makes me feel bad."

**Mizuki-You know what makes me feel bad? The fact that I haven't even appeared in THREE CHAPTERS!**

**Nakatsu-Well you were technically in this chapter**

**Mizuki-Oh shut up that doesn't count! Your so mean having Sano spoil you while you have your dirty dreams. **

**Nakatsu-Yeah….well (turns to Sano) you made me sleep on the couch!**

**Sano-There was an obvious reason for that…..and it well be explained later. **

**Umeda-sensei- Well the reason as to why I appeared as a woman be explained as well?**

**Me-Actually I was going to leave you as a guy, than changed my mind **

**Umeda-sensei- Wow, Nakatsu you sure have a perverted mind! **

**Nakatsu-Wait! Why am I getting blamed for this? **

**Me-Well it was YOUR dream**


	5. Bruno calls

**Mizuki- Finally! You traitor you said we were your favorite story and yet you updated your other story more than us.**

**Me-Umm well, the thing is that….I can explain **

**Sano-Can you really? 4 chapters versus what 21, please do try.**

**Me-I LOVE HANA KIMI THE MOST! It's the only manga that I have actually purchased with my own money.**

**Mizuki-Oh so you support Nakajo Hisaya the mangaka that created us, we forgive you *hugs***

**Ok here is the long awaited update. ****Warning minor vulgarity in this chapter!**

**Mizuki's POV **

Mizuki got up from her bed angry. She knew what he said was right, but did he really have to be so mean. The phone rang again, when she checked the caller id her arm twitched a bit before picking up.

"Yo b*&^&…."

"I don't want to talk to you either so let's get this over with."

"Does the runner know you're talking to me?" He added a nerve wrecking laugh.

_Did nobody teach you to use people's name?_ There was a pause. _Sano was right, why did I chose to talk to this vulgar idiot, he purposely broke my ankle!_

"Did you convince her yet?"

"Oh that loose thing, not yet. She may be easy in one way but when it comes to the doc nothing can break her."

_Oh right because he isn't the __**worst**__…._ She held onto a stuff toy with all her might and tightened her jaws. _Don't stoop to his level._

"Who the blonde?" he suddenly asked.

_Its who's, uggh why is when I talk to him I turn into a grammar freak_. "What are you talking about?"

"At shorty's place he was with a blonde."

_Translation: at the diner Sano, I think was with a…blonde? Oh Nakatsu!_

"Don't concern yourself with that just worry about getting **Nicole**" _not lose thing_ "to the doctor, Ema is really worried about her sister."

There was no response indicating that he hung up. She let out a deep sigh in an attempt to forget everything she had just heard. All she had to concentrate on was Nicole, Ema's run away sister that had a terminal illness. Bruno, vulgar piercing guy, was the only one that seemed the most concerned about her. Since he was the one that went to her brother (Mizuki's) and asked a bunch of questions on her illness and what he could do to help her feel less pain. The only reason he spoke that way was because he knew it made Mizuki mad, so whenever she was forced to talk to him she tried to hide her irritation.

Her brother entered her room. "Has she gone?"

"It doesn't seem like she has. Do you think Yu is doing it on purpose?"*

(Shizuki) "Convincing her not to go to hurt Ema?"

"Yes."

"Most likely, that young man is a manipulative sociopath."

Mizuki threw herself on her bed, not wanting to think about this. She only wanted to concern herself with places to take Nakatsu. _Good thing Sano said he was going to be here for 2 weeks. _Suddenly she heard barking and someone singing in Japanese.

"…..I wake up alone, should have known I should have known, it was all a dream. My reality is never what I want…"

(Shizuki) "Oh look at that…."

"Ema!" Mizuki got up and ran toward her friend.

Seeing Mizuki all the dogs went crazy. She went up to them and gave them a group hug. As always FuuFuu the Chihuahua rolled on his stomach in excitement and peed on himself.

"Are you kidding me? Fuu you dirty little mutt,!" Ema said taking off her headphones and pausing her ipod. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned up his mess while Mizuki held on to the other dogs.

"Didn't think you were the type to listen to Mia Montosy#? By the way did you hear the rumor that she was pregnant?"

"It's your fault and isn't she 17?"

Mizuki shrugged her shoulders. After that they went to the living room and played the song in the speaker.

Soft piano starts to play "…It wasn't as cold as usual, my heart didn't ache and you were by my side. Everything was perfect until… (drums start to play) but we (pause) were meant to be…..I wake up alone, should have known I should have known, it was all a dream. My reality is never what I want…" (My reality)

Ema is singing along perfectly while Mizuki is simply humming.

"How is it that you can sing Japanese so perfectly?"

Ema stops singing and looks at Shizuki and shrugs. "Because I am simply imitating her I guess."

"Hmm that's true, not to ruin the mood but it doesn't seem like she is going to the doctor."

"Yeah I figured as much," Ema said with a sigh "my parents are freaking out." She put her hand over her face.

Mizuki placed a sympathetic hand on her friends back. "Don't forget you are welcome to stay here if you want."

"Yeah you already have a copy of the key." Shizuki joked knowing she only used it for work purposes and emergencies.

Ema glared at him, it was as scary as FuuFuu's 'mighty growl' and it simply made the man laugh harder and Mizuki joined in the laughter.

"Hey I heard my friend Nakatsu went to the diner." Mizuki mentioned to lighten the strange mood.

"Oh Sano told you?"

"No, Bruno mentioned it when he called." said in monotone.

Ema bursted out laughing "That idiot called back, ha ha ha ha ha. Told you, you should have taken that confession seriously!"

"Yeah well it was a little hard to do considering he slammed a metal bat on my ankle just before saying "you should have chosen me"."

Sarcastically Ema replied "Well you know he saw how tired you were and wanted you to take a break from work and class. You, the police and the world saw minor assault" places her hand over heart "but it was truly concern."

Mizuki gave a dry laugh "He couldn't send me, oh I don't know….a pillow."

"No," Ema replied "That would be to humane."

They went back to listening to music.

"The past, pain and regrets aren't something I want of my slate noooo…I wont forget about the people in my life (pause) those that should have stayed and those that should have left…." (Clean slate)

**# for information on any celebrities mentioned in this story refer to my other fanfiction which I always talk about. So don't be surprised if Kyoko and Ren pop out in the story.**

**Ren-We already did remember. **

**Me-No I mean IN the story, like Mizuki would say something like "Oh I love this movie, Ren is the best actor."**

**Ren-Oh I see, hey don't forget to explain who Yu is. **

***Me-Oh right. Well Yu is the blonde that Sano tells Nakatsu to stay away from, which confuses him because he looked like the sane one in the group. The name was inspired by a creepy kid from my high school that went around saying "Hello little children" (read in a witch voice), had beady little eyes, loved Hitler (that's what he said idk) and was rumored to poison little kids. **


End file.
